Choice
by ChildOfSea
Summary: Answering Piper's question from 'Him' about immortality. The giants war is over and the 7 head to Olympus. Jasper and Percabeth. Disclaimer I don't own the characters Rick Riordan does, and he shares Percy with Annabeth ;)


**Percy**

As the Giants war is over the seven were requested to go to Olympus to meet the Gods. As the seven of us got out of the elevator we headed to the throne room and there all the gods, goddesses and Hades were there to greet us. "Lord Zeus" I bowed to him first then to my father "Lord Poseidon."

"Heroes, rise," Zeus said.

I held hands with Annabeth as we were thanked by the gods.

"Jason Grace and Percy Jackson," Zeus called out.

Reluctantly I let go of Annabeth's hand and she gave me a nod. Jason and I stepped forward towards Zeus and he continued talking.

"Jason and Percy, you two are both the respectable leader of the camps and leaders of the war. The gods would like to offer our gratitude by offering you both, immortality. Bare this in mind Jackson you are the only person ever offered immortality twice."

I looked back to Annabeth and looked into her eyes and gave her a nod. "Lord Zeus, I am grateful for your offer but my answer remains the same. I am turning it down…. Again." I looked over to my father and he gave me a nod and a smile approving my choice.

"Very well," Zeus sighed. "And you my son?"

"Well father, I am grateful for my offer but I would like some time to think," Jason said.

Without looking back I know that Piper's heard must have shattered and the look on Aphrodite's face confirmed my suspicions.

"Very well," Zeus looked disappointed. "You shall give me my answer in one week time. And you Perseus are the only person to be offered immortality twice and you turn it down both times, I assume she is really special to you."

I couldn't tell who was more red, me, Annabeth, Demeter's' strawberries or Aphrodite's face from squealing. "She is my lord," I looked over to Athena and I saw what the tiniest smile, but it's better than nothing.

On the way down from the elevator Annabeth could have gotten Aphrodite's blessing for all I knew, even though she was covered in dirt, scars, bruises and blood, she was radiating happiness and glowing. While Piper on the other hand looked like she was going to explode with anger or flood the elevator with tears.

**Jason**

I should have been happy with that offer right? If I never went to Camp Half-Blood I would have accepted right away without a doubt, we Romans worship power and what better than immorality. But ever since I met Piper and the Greeks, now I am second guessing myself. I am enjoying myself more, having a laugh here and there, not being as strict on myself as before but I still wonder if I should be so laid back. If I had been with Piper longer like Percy and Annabeth, would I be like Percy and turn it down without a thought? I was snapped out of my thoughts when the elevator dinged. As soon as the elevator doors opened Piper ran out and something wet fell on my cheek. Tears. I was about to chase after her when a hand on my shoulder pulled me back.

"Jason, I'll go, she needs some girl time," Annabeth told me. "Come on Hazel you too."

I watched the girls run after Piper and stood there dazed. "Hey Percy can I talk to you," I ask.

"Sure, and I have a feeling we should sit down. Leo, Frank go after the girls," Percy relied/ commanded.

"How," I ask.

"How what?" he replied looking confused.

"How do you just turn down immortality as if it was nothing, how important is Annabeth, I mean how much you do love her," I asked again.

"Yes she is and not just her," Percy started to explain. "Of course Annabeth is one of my main reasons but there's also my mom and Paul, I can't just leave my mom, sure she has Paul but I can't do that to her. Plus Athena has made it pretty clear that I can just kiss my life goodbye if I hurt her daughter and I don't plan too. Then there's Aphrodite who would also kill me if I ruined the next 'nice tragic love story' after Paris and Helen."

I chuckle.

"What about you, I mean look at Piper." He finished.

"That's just the thing Perce" I told him. "You know how we Romans worship power and now I'm offered immortality. But ever since I came to Camp Half-Blood, I've changed and I can't bear to leave Piper, but still immortality."

"Jason" Percy started. "It's not my place to say but if you really do love Piper then you should know what your answer is. I mean look at me, not even Hera could make me forget about Annabeth, sure I lost my memories about her and what we have done together, but when I woke up all I could remember was my name and how this Annabeth person was important to me. I didn't even remember my mom, and waiting until I could see Annabeth again kept me alive the whole time. Look what I'm trying to say is that you know what the answer is."

"Thanks Percy."

**Piper**

Sure I was glad for Jason, I know what an opportunity this is for him, but I still couldn't help but feel sad. My inner Aphrodite was acting up again because I couldn't help compare our relationship with Percy and Annabeth's. They are so normal and comfortable around each other. They don't care what they are doing and where they are going as long as they are together. They have complete faith in each other and he didn't even think about it and he turned down immortality for her. TWICE. I couldn't stand it I just needed to get away. As soon as the elevator opened I ran out. I heard Annabeth and Hazel call after me but I really wanted to be alone. If Jason accepted the offer I would be broken but if he refused I would feel guilty for holding him back. I decided that it was hopeless to keep running and I wanted to talk to Annabeth and Hazel. I just let it all out. Luckily Annabeth and Hazel just stood there comforting me. After my little breakdown ended I felt better. Leo and Frank came running up to us saying that Jason had just Iris messaged them and he made his decision. As the 5 of us headed back I hoped for the best but expected the worst.

**Jason**

Although I had a week to decide after my talk with Percy I found out what I really wanted. Hopefully everything turns out well. I was considering going by myself but it would only be fair if the others were with me when I announced my choice. "Father" I said. "Though I have been given a week I have made up my mind. My choice is one that I will not regret. If I had never met the Greeks this would have never happened, so thank you Ju-Hera. My choice is that I will be turning your offer down. As I watched Percy turn down the offer twice for Annabeth, I am doing the same for Piper." As I finished I walked to Piper's side and she grabbed my hands. I looked at her now, she looked just like Annabeth, she was glowing with happiness, I guess this means I am forgiven.

"Very well then" Zeus said. "Then the council is dismissed." And All the gods but Aphrodite left.

"Eeeek," she squealed. "I knew you had it in you. You guys are my second favourite couple. Since Piper is my daughter I couldn't make her love life as bad as those two" she pointed to Percy and Annabeth who were by Bessie the ophiotaurus. "You know it took me four years to get them together."

"In our defense Lady Aphrodite" Percy said. "You did say that you were going to make our lives more interesting."

"I know but I couldn't help it" she whined. "You guys are my next Paris and Helen, unless if you two would like to take their place." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Mother!" Piper exclaimed. "I guess we will just settle for second right Jason" she nudged me.

"Yea, Lady Aphrodite" I told her.

"Very well, anyways I bid you fair well" and with that she left.

"Hey Jason" Piper whispered. "Are you sure about your choice?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Pipes" I kissed her on the cheek.

And with that the seven of us headed back to celebrate.

* * *

**[A/N] see the one direction reference? And sorry about the crappy/cheesy ending.**


End file.
